


With Ease

by Steadfxst



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: Now was not the time to be nitpicking his vocabulary choices when they hadn’t evenreallydone anything truly scandalous (yet).





	With Ease

“I mean, we shouldn’t be doing this. Right?” Jon asks, his voice coming off a little sharp.

Stephen kisses the back of his neck with the intent to soothe, and Jon shivers.

“Cold feet already?” John teases.

Stephen lets out a huff of warm breath, and even though the sound is nearly silent, Jon knows it was a gentle laugh at his expense. Stephen’s arm comes up, and he pulls Jon more solidly back against him until the two men are flush. He’s already hard, just from this. Just from holding and kissing. John takes his hand in his.

“So we’re doing this."

It's almost a question. Stephen picks up on his worry right away.

“Do you want us to stop?” Stephen asks.

Jon swallows hard.

“I—”

Stephen voices is so soft and genuine, that it hits something inside Jon’s chest that makes him want to cry. Which is ridiculous. In the time he takes to mull over his answer, Stephen lightly strokes his arm and presses kisses to his hair line. John’s hand is so warm and comforting; he squeezes it.

“It’s okay, Jon,” Stephen says. "We don't have to do anything."

“But if anyone asks, it was the size of my massive cock that frightened you off,” John says.

It breaks the tension in the room, and Jon giggles.

“You _wish_ I’d tell the world that,” Jon says. “I’m not one to back down from a challenge. Put your money where your mouth is.”

John makes eye contact with Stephen.

“I think that’s a yes, Colbert.”

Stephen smiles.

“Okay, old man. Don’t say we didn’t give you an opportunity to protect your virtue.”

“Right, right.”

The butterflies are back, but he’s okay with it. This is Stephen and John, for god’s sake. His friends, his coworkers, his…what? His partners? His bedfellows? Jon shakes his head. Now was not the time to be nitpicking labels when they hadn’t even _really_ done anything truly scandalous (yet).

John moves closer to the pair, shuffling on his knees across the bed. He looks so different without his glasses. Younger, maybe. Or perhaps more vulnerable.

John kisses him on the mouth, and, without pulling all the way away, Jon says, “I think I have a thing for guys with glasses.”

“Don’t tell Steve,” Stephen says, kissing his way down Jon’s neck to his back. He pulls away to do so, and Jon instantly misses the warmth. “I don’t want to share you.”

John presses Jon’s shoulders until he’s lying back, head resting on Stephen’s thigh. Stephen’s hands go to his hair and massage his scalp until he moans.

“Yeah, I don’t want to share _that_ either,” John says.

Suddenly, John’s hands come up to the waistband of his boxers, and he hesitates.

“You know, I’ve been trying to think of something clever to say, but I don’t think there’s a good joke for the last moment you have of your life prior to seeing your boss’ member,” John says.

“I hope it doesn’t disappoint. It’s always served me well.”

Stephen snorts, and it makes John laugh. And god, this is exactly why he trusts them. Why he’s here with them. It’s such a real moment, and he can’t imagine it with anyone but them.


End file.
